


Two of a Kind

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [30]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Married Couple, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jack Robinson gets the surprise of his life in a hospital waiting room.





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "I've waited so long for this."

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Jack Robinson said as he paced back and forth in the too-small (and getting smaller) waiting room.

“I know, sir,” Hugh Collins said sympathetically. No matter how many times Jack asked him to call him by his name, the younger man couldn’t seem to break the habit. “But maybe you should sit down? My mother always talks about how my father fainted when my oldest brother was born.”

“I assure you, Hugh, I’m not going to faint,” Jack said, smiling slightly as he sat down again. “Phryne said she’d have my hide if I did.”

Hugh chuckled, knowing full well how protective his friend was of her husband.

It wasn’t long before a grinning Mac came into the room holding a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. “Jack, you have a son.”

Jack’s face lit up as Mac placed the baby in his arms.

A moment later, Dorothy came into the room holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. She was beaming and her eyes were wet with happy tears. “You also have a daughter.”

Jack stared at Dorothy then at Mac.

Mac chuckled as she helped him shift his son to one arm so he could hold his daughter in the other. “You look surprised, Jack.”

“The doctor said we were only having one.” He was utterly dumbfounded.

Mac smirked. “If you wanted 100% accuracy, you should’ve come to me.”

“You were on holiday.”

“Then you should’ve waited.” Once she was satisfied with how Jack was holding his twins, she straightened, grinning. “Phryne said that after thirty-six hours of labor, she has sole naming rights.”

Jack chuckled, finally getting over his surprise. “Yes, Phryne Fisher-Robinson would say that.”

“She’s already picked them out,” Dorothy said, smiling wide. “Hugh for the boy and Dorothy for the girl. It’s such an honor.”

“It is!” Hugh said, happily surprised. “I had no idea she was considering our names.”

“I think those are fine names,” Jack said.

“You and Phryne can argue over middle names later,” Mac added.

He looked down at his children, unable to take his eyes off them. “They’re perfect, aren’t they?”

“With parents like theirs, they would be,” Mac said.

He looked up at her. “How’s Phryne?”

“Tired and sore but fine. She’s a trooper, your wife.”

“We knew that already, Mac,” Jack said, chuckling.

“You can see her in a bit. And if you don’t tell her first thing how beautiful she is, I’m hitting you over the head with a full bedpan.”

Jack grinned. “Message received.”

After a few minutes of cooing, Mac herded Hugh and Dorothy out of the room to give Jack some time alone with the babies. Jack smiled down at the twins and said the first thing that came to mind.

“Neither of you are driving until you’re sixty.”


End file.
